


Tummy Trouble

by jedi_witch



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Frankie deserves happiness, Not Beta Read, single dad frankie, sweet neighbor Frankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_witch/pseuds/jedi_witch
Summary: So I decided to rewrite my own personal past. I wanted to do a “fix-it fic” sorta in response to some events in my past that would have been a LOT better had they had another party involved in them than the actual party involved (say no to narcissists kids). So I present the first of these, it will probably end up being a collection, as my life is crazy, sucks and I have a metric shit ton of life lessons. And just so you know I don't have a Beta so sorry if this is crazy in some spots.Also, don’t be stubborn like me, I really did almost lose my life because I had zero help with my son and I didn’t have anyone to watch him while I was in the hospital. No lie. It was hell for both of us.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Tummy Trouble

Francisco Morales lived in a quiet neighborhood, not much happened in it. There were some families on the street, but they mostly kept to themselves. He enjoyed the quiet, it was a good place for his own kid when she came to visit and allowed the rest of the team a place to crash if they needed it. It was quiet, until it wasn’t.

Almost a year ago, in the early spring, a family moved in next door to him. For the longest time he couldn’t tell what, aside from a kid and parent was involved in the family and then he found out the truth, bumping into it accidentally when taking out the trash bins one night. A single mom and her boy, James, lived next door. Frankie had met the boy first when a toy car come sailing over the back of his fence and landed on his foot. He ran into the mom a few weeks later.

“Uh, hi. I’m Frankie.” He said softly, extending his hand. Shaking his hand you offered your name to him. “I’ve met your boy, James.” He said.

“Oh yah? How did you do that?” You asked mildly confused so Frankie explained about the car and how he had given it back. The two of you talked a few more minutes explaining that you lived here because of your job and how come he lived in the area but alone. After a little while longer you both said goodnights.

Over the next several months the two of you progressed into an easy friendship. You watched the house for Frankie when he had things to do out of town, he helped when you went out to state to see your family, he would sometimes pick James up from the bus stop if you were running late with your job at the hospital, and he absolutely had no problem playing ball or coming over and having dinner or even cooking dinner for you and James.

The summer had been amazing, and Frankie had taken James and his daughter, Bella, fishing when she had been there despite it being so dry. Those two had quickly become inseparable when Bella had been there, or she came visiting on the weekends.

When the season started to change it started to rain. The cycle of drought had finally broken in September but then by October it had continued to rain that it was creating problems for everyone. Frankie was missing out with weekends with his daughter, James was missing out on activities and you were swamped with work after your job had gone remote during the heavier parts of rains in September.

One Thursday morning you had woke up feeling off. Couldn’t quite figure out what, just bloated, nauseated, and uncomfortable. You pushed it aside thinking it was just a mild case of food poisoning or something you ate. It was Thursday, and that meant tonight you were to have one of the weekly dinners with Frankie. Both you and James looked forward to these nights, James because Frankie played with him and you, well you were developing a crush on Frankie no matter how much you talked yourself out of it. Or tried.

You would be damned if you were going to let a stomach problem keep you from one weekly enjoyment. After asking James some questions and determining that he was fine and hadn’t brought anything home from school you pushed it off.

Dinner that night was a simple affair, while you didn’t eat much spending time with Frankie had helped settle you down. While you cleaned up from dinner Frankie and James went and played a board game. Frankie kept eyeing you and checking on you. Sometimes he would do it when you weren’t looking. Bedtime for James came and you sent him on to do his nightly routine, promising to be there to tuck him in in about fifteen minutes.

After James disappeared Frankie walked over and leaned next to you on the counter and looked at you. “What’s going on?” Frankie asked.

“What do you mean?” You asked, confusion creasing your forehead.

“You’re moving stiffly, you are pale, and you look uncomfortable. So I ask again, what’s going on?” Frankie questioned watching the way your shoulders sagged and how you deflated a bit before standing back straight.

“Nothing, I just woke up not feeling well but James is fine so its nothing contagious I think I’m just sitting too much and stressed from work.” You told him, hoping it was the truth.

“Are you sure?” You nod, not wanting Frankie to worry or pry anymore. “Okay if you’re sure, why don’t you get some sleep tonight and see how you feel tomorrow. Hopefully it is stress.” Frankie responded, worry lines creasing that area between his eyes.

“I can do that.” You respond with a soft smile. “Thank you Frankie, James enjoys the time with you.” Frankie practically radiates with the smile he shares with you.

“I enjoy my time with him too.” He hesitated “I’m going to go, I want you to get some sleep, I’ll try to check on you tomorrow but with work I don’t know if I can, if not I will be Saturday. You have my phone number, right? You can text if you need anything right?”

You tell him yes, and that you will text if anything is needed you bid him goodnight and walk to the door with him. He turned quickly and hugged you gently, nothing you hadn’t done multiple times before, but this time Frankie pressed a quick kiss to your cheek. Smiling softly you return the gesture and smile as he does this bashful grin.

Bidding him goodnight once more Frankie heads off into the rain to his house next door and you go to see about getting James settled for the night and you do your nightly routine assuming that tomorrow will be better but you might text Frankie anyway to double check with him. Laying down you decide to do just that.

Friday morning came after a frightful night’s sleep. Tossing, turning, uncomfortable no matter how you slept. You drag yourself from bed and do a systems check, stomach was worse off than it had been yesterday, more nauseated, pain in your epigastric region and definitely more bloated. But you kept on, getting James off to school, returning home to your office to work.

As the day progressed so did the stomach issue. You tried antiacids, gas meds, everything you could think of, but nothing worked. Eventually you signed off work for the weekend, got James from the bus and hadn’t heard from Frankie and looking at his driveway his truck was still missing so you decided to leave it alone.

Dinner that night was a sad affair but James understood that you were hurting and was completely happy with grilled cheese and soup for him and just soup for you. Movies and then bed were in order but it was another dreadful night for you.

Frankie was worried when you hadn’t texted him on Friday, usually you sent one text even if it was just a hey, the day after your weekly dinners. You hadn’t, and as far as he could tell you hadn’t read the message, he had left you. Thursday nights dinner had him worried because you had really looked off to him and all his instincts were telling him you weren’t telling him the truth, you acted like he, Santiago or even Will and Ben did when something was making them sick.

Saturday was spent between the couch and movies and you trying to figure out what was wrong. Your issue had gone on too long to be food poisoning, or even a bug, your coworker said it might need a trip to the ER. You were hoping to avoid that, especially since you were all that James had here and no one to watch him. A peak out the windows at Frankie’s drive showed his truck was still missing and the entire driveway was soaked so he hadn’t been home.

You finally promised your coworker that you would go to the doctor Monday right after you dropped James off at school. Your body had other plans though, throughout the day it hurt more, the upper stomach pains moved to the left side and then down the right side until at regular intervals your stomach would hurt.

Not being able to do much you fixed James a sandwich and some fruit for dinner and had a little nibble of one yourself but it made matters worse so you just went and laid back down on the couch finding a semi-comfortable position you told yourself you only had to make it about thirty-six more hours and then you could go to the doctor, with that you managed to fall asleep for a bit.

Something had been nagging Frankie in the back of his mind all day. When he was finally done with the job he was doing and headed for home he pulled up your info in his phone and debated about thirty seconds worth as to whether or not to call you. It was late and he didn’t want to wake you but something told him to hit call anyways so the phone started ringing.

“Hey-lo” A small voice answered when the call connected.

“James? Is that you buddy?” Frankie asked startled by James answering your phone at, he looked at the clock on the radio display, eleven o’clock at night. When he got the answer of obviously it was James he continued. “Hey buddy, where’s your mama? Why are you up so late?”

“Mama’s not feeling good Frankie, her tummy hurts so I’m watching a movie and she’s asleep. Can you guess what I’m watching?” James wanted to know but Frankie just worried more, he listening to James rattle on.

“Hey James, I know you wanna play a game right now but I need you to get your Mama for me okay? I need to talk to her so can you get the phone to her and wake her up for me? Please? We can play a game later.”

“Okay.” Was all James said and Frankie heard him moving around to get to where you were, hopefully. He heard James calling softly through the phone to you trying to get you to wake up. Evidently, he succeeded when your voice came across the line moments later.

“Frankie? Are you okay?” You asked and Frankie just closed his eyes for a moment.

“Hey sweetie! I’m okay, how are you feeling?”

“I’m not so sure, I hurt and ache and it’s so much pain...” You continued describing more and more and Frankie listened knowing that this was bad, or it could be. After some back and forth about you going to the ER or calling an ambulance or you drive yourself in to the ER you both agreed that you would go to the ER if he would meet you there and take James.

You told James to put some shoes on and you headed to the car and then the ER after you both loaded up grabbing just your purse and phone. Still hoping it was a case of gastritis, the drive was hell. Every bump, jostle or motion hurt. Managing to beat Frankie there you went ahead and went in and got registered before being pulled back. You put James in your jacket since it was so cold but you couldn’t really tell, reading books to James he somehow had grabbed before leaving the house on the gurney was how Frankie walked in to find you.

Purposeful boot strides down the hall after the receptionist let him through the locked doors alerted you to his presence but you were in the middle of a page so your eyes looked up to him and continued reading. Frankie leaned against the doorjamb and listened taking in the scene. Here you were, sicker than a dog and you were reading to your son.

Just then the lovely nurse that had been assigned to your case came up and announced her presence. You were being taken for a CT scan and so James would have to sit and wait for you. Frankie walked into the room to unload James from the bed beside you and took the book from you while you were prepped for moving. “I’ve got him sweetie.” Frankie told you, you whispered a thank you before the nurse assured you that you were going to be back soon and that your lovely boyfriend was more than welcome to wait in the room for your return.

Frankie sat down in the chairs with James and continued to read where you left off. True to her word the nurse had you back within fifteen minutes, thankfully the ER was dead. From the time you got back to the appearance of the doctor it was a blur because the next thing you knew you were being wheeled through the hospital and were being admitted. A rupturing appendix was the diagnosis.

Getting you set up in your newly assigned hospital room the nurse made sure to adjust the bed and IV and then offered James some Jello if it was okay with you. It was only about two in the morning but you were being pumped full of fluids, pain meds (and had already been sick once due to said meds) and now anti-nausea meds that you were in no shape to argue. Frankie stood in the corner watching all of this.

After asking if it was okay if she took James with her the nurse took James to the nurses lounge and gave you and Frankie a chance to talk. Frankie came and stood next to your bed and you reached out and grasped his hand. “Why did you not go to the doctor sooner?” Frankie wanted to know.

The answer was simple though, you didn’t have anyone here, your parents were states away, he was at work and you didn’t want to be a burden. You told Frankie as much but it was getting more and more difficult to understand, you obviously had no tolerance for what the hospital was giving you so you became more and more drowsy. You drifted off to sleep finally when it became too much.

Finally when James was brought back from his jello adventure the doctor showed up and discussed the plan for the next twenty-four hours. You would be having surgery to remove your appendix. After that it would be a night in the hospital and then you could go home, with help. The doctor just seemed to assume that Frankie’s presence here meant that he was going to be the responsible party for you and James. Telling Frankie that the surgery wouldn’t be until ten in the morning and he should get some sleep Frankie agreed.

Leading James over to tell you goodnight he waited while James gave you a kiss on the cheek and told you to brush your teeth he waited while you told James to do the same. Frankie leaned down and kissed your forehead telling you that he would take care of James and that he would be back before you were to have surgery in the morning. Frankie took James home and got him into bed at your house but he couldn’t sleep that night, so he was awake and paced.

Thanks to the narcotics the next morning was a blur but you remember Frankie showing back up, cleaned up and in different clothes and the same for James. Part of you wondered if he had stayed in your house or if he had stayed in his. That answer would wait though since soon you were rolled off to the surgery theater and knocked out.

Patiently waiting for information wasn’t something Frankie did easily. James was preoccupied by a coloring book, so Frankie paced. He was worried about you, he hated seeing you so pale, face drawn in pain and sad you felt you had to wait so long to get help. He marveled at your strength, from everything the doctor and nurses had told him that was a lot to endure and you managed to last several days with it.

The last twenty-four hours had finally caught up with Frankie and when James asked to read another book Frankie sat down in the hospital recliner in your room and read to the boy. James curled up into Frankie’s side with his head on Frankie’s chest and both of them eventually dropped off to sleep and napped. Which is how the nurse found them, after she snapped a few pictures she was sure you would appreciate she covered them with a spare blanket and crept out of the room softly.

About three hours later the same nurse woke Frankie up tapping on his shoulder and pointing to you being wheeled in, telling him you were still pretty out of it but the doctor would talk to him in the hallway. Shifting James around gently Frankie got up to go talk with the doctor.

It had thankfully been a routine operation, however, and the doctor stressed this to Frankie several times had he not convinced her to come into the ER when he did you probably would have been dead by Monday morning. Him convincing you to go in when he did they managed to catch the appendix barely pre-rupture and saved a load of work, infection possibilities and death.

Speaking with the doctor for a few more moments about discharge and how it would likely be tomorrow, Monday, Frankie walked back in. Looking to make sure James was still asleep he walked over to you sleeping quietly in your hospital bed. Sitting down on the edge of your bed he picked up your hand, smiling softly when you gave a squeeze, like you knew he was there. He had come so close to losing you and that terrified Frankie beyond measure.

Resolving to talk to you when you got home Frankie decided to wait until you got home and then waited for you and James to wake up. He would take you both home eventually and make sure to clear the air and if with any luck have James help.

Having responded well to surgery, and the antibiotics you got sent home that Monday. Frankie stayed with you the first few days to make sure you were okay and could maneuver around with no problem. For Thursday night dinner he brought pasta from your favorite Italian restaurant and you all sat and watched movies. Frankie was finally able to tell what James had been watching that night, _Ghostbusters_ was the selection that night and again tonight.

Finally after James had been settled into bed and you came to sit back on the couch Frankie motioned for you to sit next to him. You sit down next to him and lean into him slightly, thankful for his warmth, friendship and your crush on him. Asking if it was okay before you leaned into him more and Franke nodded.

“You scared me there.” Frankie said, knowing he didn’t have to elaborate but he did anyways “I was so worried and then to find out the whole reason you didn’t go was because no one was around to watch James.”

“I couldn’t just drag a kid into the ER, especially if it turned out to be gas or indigestion.” You reasoned.

“I know, but it wasn’t, you were really sick. You worried me, you worried James. Please don’t do that again, if you’re feeling bad just go.” Frankie urged, and you agreed, if there was another next time you wouldn’t wait. Voicing the agreement to Frankie you looked at him and his glorious brown eyes.

“I’m sorry. I do want to say thank you though, had it not been for you it would have turned out differently. Also thank you for all the help. I’m not the best at asking for help and I do appreciate it.” You start to ramble while looking at his lips, to his jawline back to his cheeks.

“You’re welcome. I do not mind being able to be here for you. In fact I wouldn’t mind if I was here more often.” Frankie said looking down at you and where you had snuggled into his chest. Seeing your placement of head on him he wrapped both arms around you.

“You would want to be here more often? Like how often?” You ask, not used to people sticking around or wanting to stick close. You figured your bull-headed stubbornness would have warned him off by now. Wouldn’t have been the first time someone left because you are stubborn.

“Yah, I would and every day if that’s okay. I know you’ve been out of dating a while but figured we could find out together.” You mulled it over for a moment, smiling and elated that he felt that way, frankly you did too.

“Yes, I think so.” You said as you sit up and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Frankie smiled showing his dimples and you felt your heart do a flip. The way his smile made his brown eyes sparkle did things to you.

“Well good, now can I do my first official task as being here every day?” Frankie asked, you threw back what was it. “A kiss” he responded, and you silently said yes.

The first kiss you and Frankie share is sitting on your couch, curled up next to each other, while you were wearing fuzzy pj's pants and a baggie shirt, recovering from surgery and you honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm on Tumblr as Jedi-Mando, I also will be updating my works as time and stories permit.


End file.
